Like Father Like Daughter?
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: Violet Harrison was your normal teenage girl, except for the fact she was a witch and her father was an evil wizard and her life at school is a constant war between good and evil, yup other than that COMPLETELY normal. Marauder Era and SBXOC
1. Meet Violet Harrison

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas (except for my own), those belong to J.K. Rowling**_

**Meet the Marauders**

* * *

_BRRRING!!_

_BRRRING!!_

My head shot up, it was time to get ready for her first day at a new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't want to go to this new school; I liked my old school back in Texas. My mom had forced us to go here because of her job as an aurora, some new evil wizard was arising, I hated my life. My name is Violet, Violet Harrison. I am ADD, slightly eccentric, and a true, blue Texan and proud of it!

I got up to get ready for the day and threw on dark jeans, a purple T-shirt, and black sneakers and brushed my black mane into a ponytail. I made sure I had my blue, cresset moon necklace and slid down the stair banister and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the frig saying;

_Dear VI,_

_I had to leave early this morning; sorry I couldn't drive you to_

_the train station, I love you and hope you have a good year._

_Don't forget to owl me!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Figures. My mom and I fought a lot, but we still loved each other. It had always been just me and her. She was born here and went to the same school I'm going to. She had met some guy named Tom Riddle in her last year there and had little old me, but she still became a great aurora, thus us living here now.

I ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed my trunk, my guitar (I played), and my paragon falcon. I don't know why mom said owl me, I had Aria. I dragged my stuff outside, locked the door, and put my trunk in the back of my black Volkswagen bug and put Aria in the front with me. I drove to the station in record time and parked my car; I got a couple odd looks, most likely due to my license plate that said "Quirky".

I got out my ticket, it said "9 and 3 quarters", what the heck? I walked to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and saw a couple of other kids my age there. One was tall with black hair and glasses, another also tall with black hair, but had no glasses and stormy gay eyes. One of the ones behind them was tall and had light brown hair, the one next to him was short, chubby, and had blonde hair. I then noticed their trunks looked just like mine except it had there initials. So social butterfly me walked over to talk to them.

I didn't know what to say except "Hi".

They looked at me strangely then and then to my trunk and Aria and then smiled.

The black haired one with glasses spoke up first saying "Hey, are you going to Hogwarts by any chance?"

"Yeah" I noticed he had a strong British accent.

"Alright then, I'm James, this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and you are…" each of them smiled at me when their names were said.

"Violet."

"So, shall we be going then?" said Sirius "We can resume this chat on the train. You will be joining us, won't you?"

I nodded my head and watched James run straight at the wall, I thought he was going to collide. Sirius did the same thing. I then noticed that my jaw was hanging open.

"Holy son of a monkey." I murmured.

"First time here?" asked Remus.

I blushed and nodded.

"It's alright; it's always weird to see the first time. All you do is run strait into the middle of the column, you'll be fine."

I did as he said and just when I thought I would crash I ran through onto another platform. I saw James and Sirius waiting nearby and went over by them.

"Nice of you to join us, mind telling us where our mates are?" asked Sirius.

No sooner had the words left his mouth Remus and Peter appeared. They walked over to us and we got on the train. We found a compartment towards and sat down and I let out Aria.

"So, what house are you in?" asked James.

"Oh, I'm not in a house yet, I'm a transfer from the Gaillardia school for Wizards and Witches. It's in Texas."

"Really, what house do you think you're going to be put in?" asked Peter.

"I don't really know, maybe Gryffindor."

"That's the house we're in, the teacher in charge of our house is Professor McGonagall, she's fair but strict." said Remus.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Sirius.

"Heck yeah, I was the best seeker in our schools history."

I saw James frown and Sirius laugh, I just looked at Remus.

He said "James is the Gryffindor seeker, but you might give him a run for his money."

I just laughed and said, "Don't worry I'm probably going to go for chaser since I can play that position just as well."

Sirius and James perked up and Sirius said, "Thank God, our chaser sucks."

"That works out nicely."

"What year are you in?" Asked Peter.

"Sixth."

"That means you can go to Hogsmead."

The talk continued until Peter looked at his watch and said it was time to get dressed. James and Sirius started to take off their shirts and Remus rolled his eyes. I promptly grabbed my clothes and left for the bathroom. I changed and headed back when I bumped into a girl with flaming red hair. I got up first and held out a hand to help her up. She looked to be about my age and she smiled at me and said "Hello, I'm Lilly, and you?"

"Violet."

"That's pretty, is it because of your eyes?"

No one had mentioned my eyes, then again, I had only talked to four other people and you could kind of tell who was the brains in that group, so I simply said, "yes"

"Well Violet, I hope to see you at the feast, goodbye." And with that she smiled again and walked off.

I walked back to our compartment with a smile on my face. I knocked on the door and heard Sirius say "Come in."

I rolled my eyes and walked into a hilarious scene. James was pulling on his shirt, Remus was hurrying to do the same and was blushing madly, I did notice right before his shirt down scars on his torso. Sirius was zipping up his pants and peter was tying his tie. I couldn't help but laugh at Remus's face.

"That was interesting." I said once I stopped laughing.

The others sat down and Sirius said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look lovely in a skirt?"

I glared at him and James laughed while Remus just pulled out a book.

"No, they haven't, I never wear skirts." I said coolly.

"Mate, she just rejected you." said James, still laughing.

"Don't make me bring up Lilly."

"Lilly?" I inquired.

"The girl James here has been in love with since our third year, she always turns him down." Answered Sirius

"I met a Lilly in the hall, red hair."

"That's her."

"She was the only person I've met here who's noticed my eyes."

They all looked at me and comprehension flicked across their faces.

"Wow, they're really cool." said Peter.

"Thank you."

"You know, they make you look really-" started Sirius but was cut off by the sudden halt of the train.

"We're here already?" asked Peter.

"No, we still have fifteen minutes." Said Remus, he had put down his book.

It was then something flicked across my peripheral vision. I turned my head and there was a face in a mask outside our window. I screamed and the others looked towards the window and they pulled out their wands. I pulled out mine and the face just concentrated on me, yelled something and flew away.

"That was weird." I stated.

The others only nodded. A couple minutes later the train continued and the rest of the trip was quiet. When we reached the station we collected our stuff and excited the train. We were walking towards a empty carriage when I heard a voice right behind us say "Hello."

I spun around and saw a blonde haired boy with silvery eyes looking at me.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" Spat Sirius.

"Yes, you can tell me the name of your lovely companion."

"But Malfoy, you already know Peters name." said James.

Malfoy glared at James.

"My name is Violet, did you need anything else." I spoke up.

"Yes, would you like to accompany me to the feast?"

"No, now please leave before I hurt, badly."

He just stuck up his nose and walked off. I turned around and walked over to the carriage and hoped in. The others joined me and James said "That was Luscious Malfoy, biggest git in the school."

"I can't believe he hit on me. Eww."

"Don't worry about him, your one of us now, he messes with you, he messes with us." said James.

"Thanks guys, by the way, do you guys like pranking? I got this huge book on pranks, but a lot of them require at least two people so I can't really do any of them." I asked.

They just smiled at each other.

Remus looked at me and said, "You have no idea, welcome to the Marauders."

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you liked it, please reveiw and please make suggestions! I'm a new author and I really need them to keep me going!**_

_**:) **_


	2. Family Issues

Of Feasts and Family Issues

I could barley stop laughing by the end of the carriage ride but my laugh abruptly stopped when I saw the castle. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The entire castle was lit up and it looked to be around ten stories tall. It was magnificent.

"Wow." I muttered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Remus who was sitting next to me.

I just nodded my head, I couldn't utter a word. When we reached the castle James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus got out. I was about to push the door open when Sirius opened it and Remus helped me out. I stepped out and thanked them. James was cracking up and Peter was looking for something to do. I felt bad for him so I walked over and said "Peter, would you care to walk me to the feast?"

His face lit up and nodded vigorously. James laughed harder and I took Peters arm.

"Lillykins!" exclaimed James as he ran over to Lilly who was emerging from her carriage.

I sighed and said "Peter, would you mind if I left to go help Lilly."

He shook his head and I departed swiftly to go help my new friend.

"Ah, Violet, would you like to join me to go up to the feast?" she asked while backing away from James.

I thought for a moment and an idea popped into my head.

"Peter!" I yelled "Would you like to join me and Lilly?"

He looked up and smiled and ran over. Lilly and I linked arms with him and started walking away. We turned around and saw the boys frowning. I took pity on them and called, "You coming?"

They smiled just like Peter and ran up to join us. We talked and laughed until an old woman with gray hair came up and said, "Violet Harrison?" she questioned.

I just nodded.

"Good, you will be joining the first years." And with that she turned around and walked off.

"Who WAS that horrible woman?" I questioned.

"That horrible woman was professor McGonagall, our house leader." answered James.

"James! You shouldn't call her that." scolded Lilly.

"See you inside." said Sirius.

"Bye." said Remus.

"Cya!" I called to their retreating backs.

I sighed and walked over to first years. They were short. As if on cue to huge doors opened up and we walked into a huge room with an enchanted ceiling that looked like the sky. A man in a purple robe, a long white beard, and half moon spectacles stood up and said "Welcome student, you will all be sorted soon enough, but this year, we have a new student, Violet Harrison, please approach so you can be sorted first."

Ah moose poo.

I walked forward and sat on a stool and Professor McGonagall approached with a tattered old hat. I was deliberating whether or not this hat is lice free or not when she put it on my head.

_Interesting._

Holy son of a monkey, hats don't talk!

_I am a magic hat._

Oh, yeah, it's still unnatural.

_Anyways, I see you have an interesting family tree-_

My mom?

_No, not your mother, your father._

That loser, forget him.

_Very well, I see mostly bravery and kindness so,_ "Gryffindor!"

I stood up and McGonagall took the hat as I walked over to where Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lilly were sitting, I didn't know which table was the Gryffindor table.

"Congrats on getting in the best house!" said Sirius as I sat in between him and Remus.

"I think I ticked of the hat, I called it unnatural." I confessed as the first years were being sorted.

"Nice."

The rest of the feast was uneventful except for the fact that the food magically appeared which embarrassingly caused me to nearly have a heart attack. At the end of the feast I stood up with the others and started walking towards our tower. Out of the corner of my eye I saw four boys slip off. I rolled my eyes and followed them; they were bound to get in some sort of trouble.

I followed them down an immeasurable amount of halls until they came to a sudden stop. They stopped in front of a wall and muttered something. All of the sudden, a beautiful door appeared on the wall, I couldn't help but gasp.

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at me.

"Sheba"

"Violet, did you follow us?" asked James.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was bored. And you were bound to get into some sort of trouble."

"Well, don't do it again." Said Sirius

"So, what is this place?" I asked gesturing to the room.

"Nothing"

"Look, I already know about it, so just tell me."

They looked at each other, Peter nodded, Remus nodded, Sirius nodded and James turned to me and said "This is the room of requirement"

"What do use it for?" I asked walking towards them.

"Come in, we'll explain in there." said Remus.

"Alright."

I followed them into a room with red walls, red carpet, and red couches with gold lining. The couches were surrounding a fire place in the back. I walked over to one of the couches and sat down and watched them expectantly as they sat down.

Remus looked at the others, then at me.

"There is a new dark wizard arising, his name is Voldemort, have you heard of him?"

"Yah, my mom came here because of him."

"Why?"

"Oh, she an Arour."

"Okay, anyway the ministry is saying there is nothing to worry about, but we've been digging and have discovered he is a major threat and the ministry isn't doing anything. We have also found other information such as his real name is Tom Marvalo Riddle, and he is recruiting people to join him, they are called death eaters, they are focusing on killing muggles and muggle born. "

As I soaked up this information, I realized something, Tom Marvalo Riddle, Tom Riddle, my dad. It took all my will to keep from screaming. My dad was a dark wizard, that's why my mom wanted to come here so she could try to see him.

"Vi, are you alright, you look a little pale." asked Remus bringing me out of my thoughts.

Should I tell them, they are my friends? But if they think I'm with him.

"Guys, it's always been just me and my mom. She used to go to this school where she met this guy, she had a fling with him and had me. That man's name was Tom, Tom Riddle."

"That means he's your dad." stated Sirius.

"Please, don't be mad." I whispered.

Remus pulled me into a hug and said "Why would we be mad, you're not him."

"Thanks guys."

That night I tossed and turned in my sleep, I finally got ready for classes at six when I couldn't sleep anymore even though I was exhausted. I looked down at my necklace, its origin was a mystery to me, every time I had asked my mom, she would say it had been given to her by someone special, could it have been my dad? I'll ask Remus and Lilly.

I grabbed my guitar and went down stairs to the common room. The room was empty so I was free to practice. I plopped down on the sofa and started to play and sing softly.

"_Hiding away_

_Losing the day_

_As if it doesn't really matter._

_Saying good bye_

_Scared to say why_

_Afraid it will shatter world_

_Show some faith now_

_Trust me somehow._

_Why are we keeping a secret?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Anyway we can't hide away_

_I don't wanna make it._

_I wanna make you believe_

_What I say._

_I won't let you_

_Hide away._

_Yah yah_

_Where do we go?_

_How do we know?_

_What we're ever really after._

_Sometimes it's clear_

_When you are here_

_Nothing can shatter our world_

_I need some faith now _

_To trust you somehow_

_Why are we keeping a secret?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Anyway we can't hide away_

_I don't wanna make it._

_I wanna make you believe_

_What I say._

_I won't let you_

_Hide away._

_Maybe I _

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I'm losing._

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I_

_Maybe I'm okay._

_So turn around_

_Look around_

_Go around in circles_

_Don't run away_

_Drift away_

_Don't hide away!_

_Why are we keeping a secret?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Anyway we can't hide away_

_I don't wanna make it._

_I wanna make you believe_

_What I say._

_Oh what I say_

_Believe what I say._

_I won't let you_

_Hide away._

_Hiding away_

_Losing the day_

_As if doesn't really matter_

_**(Hilary duff, Hide Away)**_

"That was beautiful."

I jumped. I hadn't heard any way, I get a little wrapped up when I'm singing and playing, it calms me. I looked up to see Sirius leaning against the wall and watching me.

"I couldn't sleep, and music calms me."

"I couldn't sleep either." He said, coming over to sit with me.

I put down my guitar to make room for him to sit down and I asked "Nightmares?"

He smiled and nodded.

"What were they about?"I asked.

"My family."

"They can't be as bad as mine."

"They are followers of your dad; they were pissed when I didn't follow in their footsteps."

"Oh that's tough."

"So, what were your dreams about?"

"Family issues."

We both laughed.

"Morning."

We both turned around to find Remus walking down stairs.

"Nightmares?" I questioned

"Yah"

"Join the club."

We laughed together and talked until it was time to go wake up our dorm mates. I said bye and went upstairs. I shared a dorm with Lilly, a pretty girl with short curly blonde hair with side bangs named Cathleen, and a girl with shoulder length brown hair with bangs and glasses named Sarah. I snuck in and once I was in the center of the room I screamed "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO PEE!!"

They all fell out of bed and Lilly screamed. Once they got up they all glared at me.

"Did you really have to wake us up like that, you scared me?" Scolded Lily

"That was the point." I said with a smile.

"I will get you back for that." Threatened Cathleen

I just laughed and said, "It's time to wake up."

"WE KNOW!" they screamed at me while Sarah went off to find something to throw at me.

I ran out while they were still searching for something large and heavy. I saw the Marauders waiting down stairs.

"Aw, you waited for me, I'm touched, truly."

"Where's Lily." Asked James

"Umm, well, she's going to be a little grouchy this morning."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Sirius and Remus went to go wake you guys up and I went to go wake them up and I screamed to do the job, and worked. They are currently most likely trying to find something heavy to fling at me."

At the end of my story Remus was chuckling and Sirius was laughing, Peter was smiling and James was attempting to glare though doing poorly.

"Come on guys, let's go to breakfast." I suggested and we left.


End file.
